


Wings

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [10]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tatsuya tries to take off the floaties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, fluff! I can write it. I think I just love writing Tatsuya. He's so cute! This is for number 158 - prompt: water.

"Can do it! Can!"

"Tatsuya, you're splashing her."

Madoka was giggling, so no harm was really being done. Junko was laughing behind her arm, rubbing more sunscreen at the back of her neck. Her son was thrashing about at the shallow end of the pool in a stubborn attempt at removing his water wings. The large yellow arm balloons clung stubbornly to his chubby arms.

"Off!" he insisted to Madoka. "Off! Swim!"

She was torn between helping and giggling. For the sake of his pride, however, she eventually started to help.

Of course right after they came off, Tatsuya dropped into the water like a stone. Their parents bolted forward, but up he popped a second later.

He splashed around Madoka, swimming in a circle. "Again!" he shouted, getting Madoka in the face. "Again!"

Madoka spat water, then an evil smile crossed her face.

She splashed her mother.

"Get her!" she shouted and Tatsuya dogpaddled a charge towards their playfully shrieking mother, who was pretending to hide behind their father. Needless to say, it failed.

The battle was on.


End file.
